


Hockey AU

by Punchsomeoneforme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchsomeoneforme/pseuds/Punchsomeoneforme
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: ATLA Winter Solstice 2020





	Hockey AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexadoodledoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexadoodledoll/gifts).



I went with the hockey au from your prompts, so I hope you enjoy the resulting poster of Sokka as a hockeyplayer :)

Image description: A digital painting of a promotional style poster of Sokka as a hockey player. He is depicted mid-skate with a hockey stick in hand wearing a blue jersey with a stylized air bison and the number 13 in orange on it. His name is written in the top right corner and 'Iqaluit Air Bisons' across bottom.


End file.
